


You're Kidding!

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Troubled Tribbles kissing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean saw the Sitges photos. Uh oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Kidding!

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Elijah asked accusingly, turning to his side away from Sean. "You've been a dick all evening!"

"I have not!" Sean snapped, then hesitated and sighed. "No, wait, you're right. I have. I'm sorry." 

"Forget 'sorry'. Jesus, Sean! We jump through 10000 hoops to get a night together and then you act like this!"

Sean curled against him, softly kissing the back of his neck. "Baby, I AM sorry. I'm just ashamed to tell you. It's stupid."

"Stupider than lying in bed together stark naked but barely speaking after not seeing each other for three months?"

"No. Nothing could be stupider than that." Sean tugged on his arm, trying to turn Elijah toward him. "Please, Elijah."

Elijah spun to face him, but one hand quickly lifted to push against Sean's chest, keeping him at a distance. "Let's hear it," he demanded, leaning on one elbow.

Sean looked down, clearly embarrassed. "It was the photos from Sitges" he mumbled.

"What?" Elijah asked leaning toward him.

"The photos from Sitges," Sean repeated. "That director hanging all over you. Kissing you."

"Eugenio?" Elijah asked with a quick grin. "THAT? You're kidding."

"No."

"Sean..." Elijah drawled slowly. "He didn't mean anything by it. He's not into me at all!"

"That's just not possible, Elijah!" Sean blurted.

"You are a very silly boy," Elijah muttered, drawing Sean's head to his shoulder.

"Mmmmmm," Sean agreed, nestling against him. "True enough. Nevertheless I AM sorry. And I wasn't angry, just a bit tense." He lifted his head and kissed Elijah hungrily. "Forgive me?"

"Of course," Elijah replied. "But from now on if you're tense, fucking SAY SOMETHING!"

"To you or to Eugenio?" Sean asked teasingly.

"Sean!"

"KIDDING!" Sean promised against his neck, then whispered softly out of Elijah's hearing: "Sort of..."


End file.
